Eres
by a-lunatica
Summary: No había manera de comprobarlo. Podía ser él, podía ser aquel desquiciado. ¿Realmente importaba la diferencia? Era el mismo cuerpo, los mismos ojos verdes... ¿Quién eres?


**Título: **Eres

**Beta: **Caribelleih

**Género: **Drama/Angst/Romance

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Advertencias: **problemas mentales.

**Notas: **Fic escrito para la comunidad **pervertdays,** en livejoural (link en mi perfil). Está inspirado en una imagen del Club de la Pelea (lo siento, no sé como colocar los links...).

* * *

**Eres**

Las paredes estaban mohosas, el ambiente era tétrico, casi putrefacto… parecía querer contaminar sus almas. Aunque ya había llegado demasiado tarde: sus almas estaban perdidas.

Al igual que sus mentes.

Draco avanzaba a grandes zancadas, sin querer mirar el exterior, concentrando toda su energía y magia en seguir.

― ¿Estás ansioso por encontrarme?

Draco giró de golpe, alzando la varita, esperando hallar a Potter tras de sí.

Nada, nada más que silencio, desolación y sombras.

Potter no estaba. ¿Habría sido una mala pasada de su mente?

Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

―Sé lo que estás pensando… _Draco_.

Draco se paralizó. Aquella voz era tan familiar y tan desconocida a la vez

― ¡Potter! Sal de donde estés. No sabía que la cobardía te había ganado.

―Estoy acá, _Draco_… sólo que no quieres verlo.

― ¿Dónde está Harry?― Preguntó Draco, alzando la voz y girando violentamente hacia todos lados, iluminando con una tenue luz el tétrico lugar.

―Ah… vienes a rescatarlo, ¡un Slytherin al rescate! La vida es una ironía, ¿no?― continuó la voz―. _Harry _está demasiado perdido en sus miedos.

― ¡Déjalo!― gritó casi desesperado. La guerra había terminado hacía años, los mismos desde que había conocido a Harry… y también a Potter.

Los dos lados de una misma moneda. Sin escala de grises; la locura, la cordura, la pasión y la ingenuidad. Todo en una misma persona. Todo divido en dos.

―No me des ordenes―. La voz era fría, emanaba un poder oscuro, sin destellos de la amabilidad gryffindor. Sin destellos de Harry. Sólo ira y violencia.

Draco sintió una varita enterrándose en su espalda. ¡El muy cabrón lo había atrapado!

― ¿Vas a matarme?

―No soy tan estúpido, ¿sabes?, te daré la oportunidad de entregarte voluntariamente… ―. Los ojos de Potter brillaban de ansiedad y lujuria, su rostro era una mueca maniaca. Se lamió los labios y, sin dejar de apuntar a Draco, lo rodeó.

Parecía estar planeando qué hacer con su víctima.

―Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora― dijo Draco apretando con fuerza los puños―. Si salgo de aquí te cazaré como el animal que eres, Potter. Te encontraré y te arrepentirás por todo lo que estás haciendo.

―Oh, casi me conmueves― dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo―. Dime, _Draco, _¿en qué momento tomaste el papel de héroe? ― Potter seguía rondándolo, acechando… analizando su cuerpo, devorándolo con la mirada.

Draco sintió un escalofrío.

― ¿Dónde está Harry? ―. No pensaba responder a las provocaciones de un loco― ¿¡Dónde está Harry!?― repitió gritando, avanzando más hacia Potter y enterrándose la varita en el pecho. No le importaba, no había una puta cosa en el mundo que le importase más que encontrar a Harry.

La batalla final había dejado más secuelas en Harry Potter de lo podrían haber pensado. Su vida, su personalidad… Harry Potter se fragmentó como si estuviera conformado por pequeñas esquirlas que, en conjunto y muy precariamente, habían hecho de Harry Potter quien era.

Pero las esquirlas habían explotado, dividiendo así al héroe. Dividiendo su mente casi entre el bien y el mal. Y era una ironía del destino que Draco lo hubiese conocido en medio de aquel proceso de destrucción, cuando Harry Potter era una mezcla inestable.

Inestable pero atractiva. Un misterio, un desafío.

Algo que con el tiempo se convertiría en un sustento y en una razón más para despertar cada mañana.

Hasta que, al igual que una estrella al borde de la muerte, colapsó sobre sí mismo.

Parecía locura, pero Draco sabía que no. Sabía que ahí, dentro de la carcasa de frialdad, maldad y egocentrismo de aquel hombre, estaba Harry… Harry Potter.

Ni bueno ni malo. Ni negro ni blanco. Ni puro ni totalmente pervertido. Harry.

Y él lo encontraría, aunque… aunque pagara con la muerte.

La sonrisa macabra de Potter lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―_Petrificus totalus_― susurró, y antes de que Draco se estrellara contra el suelo, la magia de Potter lo trasladó, con inesperada suavidad, hasta que su cuerpo chocara contra una pared.

Con otro movimiento, de varita Draco estuvo atado de manos a un pilar y su cuerpo liberado del hechizo inmovilizador.

― ¿Sabes, _Draco_?, pensé que tú, sobre todos los demás, entendería… comprendería… y se uniría a mí. Tengo poder, lo sabes. Y a ti te gusta el poder, no habrías estado con el inútil de Harry si no fuera por eso―. Era extraño ver y escuchar a Potter hablando con odio sobre Harry. Era… bizarro.

―Tú eres un monstro― dijo Draco retorciéndose.

―Basta― susurró Potter en su oído. Lo inmovilizó con su peso y presionó la varita en el cuello de Draco. Con la mano libre levantó su barbilla―. A mí nadie me rechaza― dijo antes de besarlo violentamente.

Draco lo mordió; era el mismo cuerpo, los mismos labios, pero era totalmente diferente, sabía a venganza y a maldad.

Potter se sintió ofendido y lo demostró apuntando con la varita hacia el pecho de Draco.

Con movimientos rápidos, el pecho de Draco quedó al descubierto y sintió miedo.

Potter trazó cortes en la pálida piel. Draco sintió como si miles de agujas lo atravesaran. Veía las rojas gotas surcar su pecho. El muy desgraciado lo estaba torturando.

―Harry― llamó jadeante.

―_Harry _no está― respondió Potter, divertido. Su tono de voz como una canción macabra―. Él no podrá rescatarte esta vez, _Draco_―. Potter fingía estar afectado, lamentar cada vez que profanaba la piel― ¿Duele?― preguntó sonriendo mientras enterraba la punta de la varita en un corte que estaba a centímetros del pezón izquierdo.

Potter parecía excitarse cada vez que enterraba la varita en un corte, cada vez que presionaba más a Draco con su propio peso, impidiéndole cualquier acción que no fuera ahogar los gritos de dolor.

Era obvio, el dolor ajeno lo excitaba. Draco procuró no abrir la boca, morderse el labio hasta sangrar, cualquier cosa para no darle a ese desgraciado la satisfacción de verlo quejarse.

Draco respiró hondo, intentando evadirse. Intentando no pensar en la sangre que recorría su cuerpo y en la mano ajena que acariciaba su pecho herido.

Debía reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para salir de ahí.

―Harry― dijo en un susurro lastimero―. Harry… tú no quieres esto, tú no eres un asesino.

Potter amplió su sonrisa, se lamió los labios, y, como toda respuesta, se llevó a la boca un dedo ensangrentado.

―Oh, yo sí que quiero esto― decía mientras lamía de su dedo la sangre de Draco―. No tiene idea lo bien que se siente estar aquí, Draco. Tener el control… ¿cómo dejabas que el cobarde de _Harry _te follara? Eres demasiado delicioso para él.

―Nunca podrás compararte con él. No eres más que una sombra de lo que él es― dijo Draco retorciendo su cuerpo, sólo logrando que el dolor aumentase y que Potter se molestara más.

―Quieto― ordenó Potter, jalando el cabello de Draco―. Quieto o dejaré de ser amable. ¿Y el pobre _Draquito_ no quiere que su dueño se enoje, cierto?

―Tú no eres mi dueño― dijo en un murmullo ahogado.

― ¿Y el cara-rajada sí?― pregunto irónico. Draco notó que se estaba enfadando realmente, pero casi quiso reír, la situación era cada vez más bizarra.

―Harry… regresa.

― ¡Oh, que conmovedor! Estás suplicando― Potter entrelazó sus manos, haciendo como si orara, colocando una mueca de inocencia fingida―. Cállate, voy a terminar con esto.

Potter volvió a apuntar con la varita hacia el cuello de Draco, y éste se quedó inmóvil, temiendo. La locura de Potter era más grande de lo que él había pensado.

La mano izquierda de aquel cuerpo que le era tan familiar vagó hasta su torso, recorriendo con un dedo el hueso de su cadera. Potter se inclinó y sacó la lengua. Draco se estremeció de terror, se estaba excitando.

La lengua de Potter lamió desde el ombligo hasta la cintura del pantalón. La mano siguió acariciándolo, bajando hasta sus muslos, cuidando de no tocar la entrepierna.

― ¿Te gusta esto, Draco? Oh sí, sé que te gusta. Yo lo sé todo sobre ti. _Harry lo sabe, yo lo sé._

―Jódete― respondió Draco violentamente. Luego buscó los ojos de Potter. Necesitaba a Harry― _¡Harry! …escúchame Harry._

El dolor, la desesperación y la angustia eran insoportables. Más que el dolor físico era saber que Harry estaba perdido, que se había rendido y que ya no volvería más.

Potter era poderoso. Y lo estaba llevando al límite. ¡Maldito fuera! Conocía cada punto sensible en su cuerpo, cada detalle, y si Draco cerraba los ojos podía imaginarse que era Harry quien acariciaba su cuerpo, podría imaginarse que todo era un juego.

Que estaba atado y semidesnudo por voluntad y no por culpa de un sicópata encerrado en el cuerpo del hombre al que, ahora se daba cuenta, amaba.

Y sin pensarlo, sin proponérselo, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas. Limpiando la suciedad que lo llenaba, las gotas de sangre que habían llegado hasta allí.

Su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo debido al sollozo por largo tiempo contenido.

Buscó los ojos de su captor, sin mayor esperanza que dedicarle una mirada de odio por última vez.

Lo que vio lo dejó sin aire.

El cuerpo de Harry Potter parecía vacío, como si su alma estuviera luchando en otro lugar, abandonándolo.

Potter pareció dudar. Sus ojos parecían volados, su mueca demente se suavizó. Harry estaba luchando.

En un segundo los ojos verdes brillaron como antes, luego el brillo se apagó y la maldad volvió al juvenil rostro.

―No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente, yo…― dijo Potter, pero no terminó la frase― ¡Cállate!― gritó, pero parecía otro… parecía Harry. La voz era menos ronca y los ojos brillaban con determinación.

Al segundo siguiente, los irises verdes volvieron a brillar como esmeraldas. Draco no podía moverse.

La mueca macabra se transformó en una sonrisa triste, triste pero esperanzadora.

―Draco…― dijo Harry con el último gramo de energía que le quedaba, luego colapsó sobre Draco.

Draco sonrió y la magia que lo mantenía atado desapareció. Acunó a Harry entre sus brazos, sin estar seguro aún de cómo actuar.

Harry había vuelto, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

No había forma de saberlo. Draco viviría en el filo de la navaja, lo sabía, y lo aceptaba.

Potter podría volver en meses, días o años. Podría volver y matarlo, o algo peor.

Pero el tiempo es tiempo, y es mejor arriesgarse y perder que esconderse y vivir sabiendo que pudiste ganar y que por miedo, te perdiste los mejores años de tu vida.

En ese instante no notó, y por mucho tiempo no lo haría, que los ojos verdes recuperaron rápidamente el color opaco, y que en los labios del cuerpo que sostenía, se formó una mueca vencedora, maniaca y demoniacamente feliz.

FIN


End file.
